


See Everything

by MurphysLaw



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River could see everything, and it isn't as good as she thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Everything

Before the world was in black and white. Before she was blind.

But now River could see everything.

The dark smears of greed and death in the politicians minds when they came to goggle at them like zoo animals.

The pale hue of the doctors determination, splattered in bright sadism that they couldn't control.

The blazing pulsing light of chaos and loss in her fellow students that pushed into her mind while she tried to sleep.

And the harsh, burning colours of pain and screaming that followed her around like a puppy she couldn't shake. Of pain and screaming that was coming from her.


End file.
